Cleaning Comfort-LeviPetra
by Twistytree
Summary: Levi finds Petra crying inside a closet what does he do? he...Cleans what else would Levi do. One-shot Sorry I know the summary is weird but I'm not good at summary's I'll get better though


Comfort

...

It was the night after Petra's first mission outside of the walls with her new team. All the scouts were in the dining hall drinking there sorrows away for they had lost more than a half of their team mates. Petra however was crying inside a broom closet. She was sitting bundled up in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest, heaving into her legs when the door suddenly opened. She had quickly buried her face in her knees hoping that they wouldn't see her thanks to there being no light in the closet and her being in just a small corner of the large broom closet. The mysterious guest walked around the room taking things off the shelves. She thought she had gotten away with crying inside a cupboard without being caught for a second because she could hear the footsteps going toward the door but suddenly she felt the dull end of a broom hit the top of her head, it wasn't that hard but it was hard enough for her to say ow.

"Ow" said Petra lifting her head up to face her attacker. She looked up about to yell at somebody but when she saw that it was her new Commander Levi her words dissipated. After Petra looked at him for awhile she averted her eyes again after realizing that they were still probably puffy and red from crying.

"Get up" he said swiftly with a bored expression on.

"Huh?" she said in response

"Get up" he ordered again and when Petra only cocked her head to the side in confusion he sighed and pulled her up by her arm.

"What are you doing Heichou?" she asked pulling her arm out of his. Before she could ask any more questions Levi handed her a bunch of cleaning bottles. Surprised by this Petra could only stare at him while he put more bottles of cleaning fluid into her arms.

"Follow me" he said and exited the supply room. Petra still confused by what he was doing took a little while to register his word and when she did she quickly scurried after him making sure not to drop any of the bottles. They arrived at his office a few minutes later and he quickly unlocked it and stepped in. "Come in" he said noticing her still standing by the door.

"Oh ok" she said stepping into the immaculate office.

"You can set those down there" he said pointing to the coffee table as he started to sweep. Petra swiftly put all the bottles down making sure none of them spilt on his table. She then stood up again and looked around nervously.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked curiously.

"No" he answered in his forever bored tone. "Here" he said handing her a broom. She started to sweep in long stokes not really paying attention to what she was doing but more looking curiously at him while she wondered what she was doing here. "Less staring and more sweeping" he said which caused her to look down and blush slightly out of embarrassment.

After they cleaned the floors, they wiped everything down with wipes then cleaned all the furniture with disinfectant. By the time they finished cleaning his already perfect office Petra was exhausted, tired, and still confused on why he brought her in there to do that. "Take the cleaning supplies back to the closet" he said and she quickly gathered up all the supplies and hurried off to the cupboard where he found her. After she put all of the things away she was wondering if she was supposed to go back or if that was his way of saying to go. Deciding not to chance it and deciding to find out why he suddenly decided to make her clean his office with him she went back. When she got back to the his office the door was closed. Petra debated with herself on whether or not she should go in and ask him why he made her clean or if she should leave now. In the end her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go in. He was sitting in his desk presumably looking over paper work when Petra entered his office. He glanced at her from the side of his eye but didn't do anything to stop her from entering.

" Heichou?" said Petra hesitantly, sitting down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"Yes" he answered not looking up from what he was writing.

"W..when you found me crying why did you have me clean your office with you" asked Petra and when he didn't answer she continued talking "Please Heichou tell me I've been wracking my brain all night" she begged.

"I clean I don't comfort" he said but didn't look up from his paper work. "Now get out of my office" he said sternly and she got up slowly and left closing the door behind her. Once outside Petra pondered what he said. 'I clean I don't comfort'

 _'Does that mean in his own way he was trying to comfort me?_ ' thought Petra. _'Uh I have a headache I need to go to bed'_ thought Petra tiredly but she couldn't help turning back to look at his door before she left to go to bed.

...

Please don't be harsh this is my first ever fanfic and I'm super nervous about it so don't be too harsh with your comments please. I know it's a little weird but please be nice because it's my first and I promise my next one will be better :)


End file.
